


Crashing Through, Shattering

by UndulyBlue



Series: The Fourth Wall [2]
Category: To Be Added - Fandom, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndulyBlue/pseuds/UndulyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of of the Fourth Wall Series. Drabbles, Epilogues, AUs, Whatever spills out of my brain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thoughts of a Semi-Real Author

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thing I thought up while browsing Tumblr

One could say that the hardest part of writing a fanfiction based on your real life is not just impending legal problems, but portraying the characters themselves. The real people I based this on have read this and seen themselves being manipulated by a mad lady with a smartphone, plopped into a hypothetical situation that is likely to never actually occur. I just have a problem with writing in their voices, them as people I am not. As you, the read, may already guess, my persona in Leaning on the Fourth Wall is Amanda, a girl with a head full of a lot of fandoms. I accurately portray my own voice; I know that because I am me and not someone else writing me.

One supposed happenstance of...shall we say a falling out, a disagreement of voice, is a bond I once had with my beta. It started as a moirallegiance and a bit of forced matespriteship, ending in platonic kismessistude. They shall not be named, but perhaps may be evident in one of the future deviations of fiction I may post. I suppose I was a bit too perceptive and made my deuteragonist expose a slightly...abrasive part of their personality. The greatest example of said falling out was sometime in chapter 7/8 ish, with the White Assassin and Amanda dying in a field. I suppose I gave them a Mikasa complex, what with that scene where she expresses her grief over a character she had a close bond with dying by pushing herself over, leading to literally falling out of the sky and being saved by said person coming back to life blah blah blah. Another fault of mine is writing dying characters :P. I just don't know. I think I would be rather passive about dying, just accepting it. But then again, I would be leaving so many people behind. You might be releasing yourself, but the greatest pain lies with the one who finds your body. Or in my case, the people she died around.

Then I have the problem of quiet characters. If you read LotFW or know her in real life, you would know that Mona is a relatively quiet person. In writing, it is required to give vivid descriptions or else your reader won't understand what you're trying to get them to picture. The problem with quiet characters is that you can't simply have them standing in the background of every scene, or fighting things. They need to talk, and it should be meaningful, unlike David and his incessant chattering of puns and possible pushing of buttons that could get people killed. I found her hard to write without deviating from what I knew her to be. I didn't want these people to go and read this, looking at their character and going "This is not me, who is this author trying to portray?"

I also feel like I consolidated people's personalities by placing them in such a weird situation. For example, I know Kaylee to be sweet, kind, and bubbly, but placing her in this grimdark situation, it seemed more like fear, panic, and angst were more prevalent over positive feelings.

And people change as circumstances do. As the year went on, people changed. We matured, no longer the little kids I thought we were like when I started writing. People liked other people, people dated, I lost some friends and gained some more. Different events revealed new reactions to things, and as a result, more character developed for everyone. I might just have to go and retcon a lot of things as soon as I am done.

I also suppose I should get around to filling the parts I said would elaborate as well.

One of the things LotFW was inspired by was a few tumblr posts. One went "If you ever feel like a failure, remember that if you were a fictional character, people would find these traits endearing and make cute coffeeshop AUs with you as an adorable clumsy character." or something like that. Another was "Just remember that you are the protagonist of your own story, a supporting character in others, a backgrounder in some, an antagonist in a few, or even a love interest in someone else's." or similar. So them I thought "This is my life from my POV. I could shape it to be however I like." I created a fictional world, put what I knew and people I knew into it, and it sort of just grew.

I'll probably edit this as time goes on.

Your author,  
UndulyBlue


	2. Chapter 2

I've been up to homestuck lately, so when I finish leaning on the fourth wall, I have an idea to do a god tier style second story involving my departure from the main cast, some backstabbing and a lot of awkward romance,

Here are my headcanons for everyone:

Me: Seer of Heart (though not able to ascend because I died already not on a quest bed, hence departure.  
Ascension: Offing myself for the intention of messing things up, succumbing to the grimdarkness.  
Powers: Strategy - I ship a lot, know who goes with who.  
Alt: Page/Sylph of Heart - My results are shaky. Past Page because I went on a journey and created myself out of me, titles were meant to challenge

Marissa: Sylph of Life  
Ascension: Last one in, making sure everything goes right.  
Powers: As a type of team therapist and healer.  
Alt: Unknown

Brian: Knight of Doom  
Ascension: An od stroke of luck counters him to his quest bed. Boom.  
Powers: Incoming destruction. Done.  
Alt: 

David: Thief of Breath

Julia: Witch of Time

Mona: Mage of Space

Kaylee: Rogue of Hope

 

The Doctor: Lord of Time


End file.
